


there is love in our bodies and it holds us together

by elegantidler



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Past Mutual Pining, Riddlebird Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Talking about past mutual pining, Edward is having a hard morning, Oswald is understandingRiddlebird Week Day 3: Pining





	there is love in our bodies and it holds us together

“Did you know that I’ve loved your nose ever since the first moment I saw you?”

Oswald, who had been getting dressed and scowling at his reflection, scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“No don’t do that, I’m being serious. I thought you were so handsome at that first ridiculous meeting, I hated that you seemed so boring to me. And then you laughed at that stupid joke and I realized that you were decidedly not boring. I was smitten. I used to pay someone to steal your schedule so I could casually show up at places I knew you were going to be.”

He’s never told Oswald any this. He hadn’t wanted him to know just how pathetic he had been back then. He doesn’t even really know why he’s telling him now, but the words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. Something about the uncomfortable look on Oswald’s face must have struck a chord.

Oswald turns away from the mirror, still only half-dressed and looks at Edward, who is sitting on the edge of their bed and looking down at his hands in his lap.

“I always figured you would never go for someone like me so I thought seeing you sometimes around town was the best I was going to get.”

Oswald gives up on dressing entirely and moves to sit next to Edward who is still resolutely looking down.

“Hey, look at me.”

Oswald’s voice is so gentle but Edward can’t look up so Oswald moves to kneel in front of him, chin on Edward’s knees, looking up at him.

“Ever since you cracked that first joke, and we ran into each other at the art museum, I went to every significant cultural event in the city, sometimes twice if I didn’t run into you the first time. I thought you were so far out of my league but I was enamored with you anyway.”

Above him, Edward lets out a shaky laugh, and Oswald brings his hands up to still Edward’s nervous ones.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I love you, even though you are a little bit oblivious.”

Edward finally looks up to see Oswald smiling sincerely at him.

“I love you too, even though you’re a little bit oblivious too,” he says, leaning forward to kiss the tip of Oswald’s nose.

“I can’t believe Diedre and Nina were right the whole time.”

Oswald laughs and pulls Edward’s hands forward to kiss his knuckles.

“You really should have been paying them more, they’re much too smart to just be henchgirls.”

“They’ll be thrilled to hear you think that,” Edward says as he tugs Oswald up and onto the bed to kiss him properly.

Later, when they’re both dressed, Edward circles a hand around Oswald’s wrist and tries to apologize.

“I’m sorry I’m like this. I just…have a hard time believing how lucky I am that you want me sometimes.”

Oswald turns and wraps Edward in a tight hug.

“I know, and I’m sorry it’s so hard for you, but it’s real and we’re both lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This, and the rest of my Riddlebird week ficlets take place in the same universe as my [everything is different the second time around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407125) story and all tell the story of Eddie and Oswald's relationship but they can be read in any order really. 
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's Hardest of Hearts


End file.
